


Kiss and Make Up

by hancubus



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakohou is a good dad, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gakushuu is whipped, Karma is whipped, Korosensei id dead, M/M, help its trash, idk how to tag, karma stays in kunugigaoka, karushuu, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: “If I told past Gakushuu, that we’d turn out like this, do you think he’d believe me?”"No. He would think you are crazy"
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ME i literally CANNOT right fluff. AT ALL. i was staring at my screen questioning all the things and life and frustrated at the fact i can't write fluff. because 1) i have no inspiration 2)i am painfully single i can't even write fluffy scenes. but anyway, take this trash, i just really wanna contribute to the Karushuu tag. also i am STARVING. i have finished reading most of karuhsuu here in ao3 and im planning to do the same in wattpad, but yeah, i barely find any good ones so------ENJOY!

Gakushuu flipped a page. He read the contents of the book carefully, not missing any words. He hummed a soft tune while tapping his feet on the floor. It was a habit, humming a rhythm while he tries to study. It kept him entertained too. Sometimes studying can be boring but he can’t let his grades fall, can he? 

His peaceful reading was interrupted by a whining Karma. He plopped down Gakushuu’s bed face first. He seemed exhausted, Gakushuu looked worried for a second but went back to reading. Karma isn’t a pussy, he can endure the stress. 

“Gakushuuu!” Karma stood up and hugged Gakushuu from behind. His head in Gakushuu’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the strawberry blonde’s shoulders. “Karma.” He answered, meanwhile Karma just pouted.

“You’re so heartless Gakushuu!” he whined against Gakushuu’s ear. Gakushuu winced. Karma is so loud, he just wanted some peace so he can study peacefully and his obnoxious boyfriend just has to come over and disturb him.

“You look like a duck, idiot.” He pushed Karma away. Karma plopped on his bed again. “I am not an idiot, second place.” He had a cocky grin. After the redhead had placed first during the finals, he became much more cocky around Gakushuu. Teasing the blonde every chance he gets. It was annoying, Gakushuu could almost question why he dated this idiot in the first place. 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, flipping another page. 

“Shuu. Psst. Cuddle me!” Karma continued to poke him with a stick (where did he get that stick?!). Gakushuu ignored his whining boyfriend and instead plugged in his noise canceling headphones. He can imagine Karma glaring at him angrily. After a few minutes of silence, Karma made another attempt again, taking the noise canceling earphones off.

“Shuu…” he said in the most disgustingly adorable voice a person could make. And honestly, he’s not even complaining. He kept a straight face on. Sometimes, Gakushuu is glad to be an Asano, tough, cold, and can definitely keep a straight face for a long time. 

He finally broke his focus and turn to look at Karma. He now has this cute duck face---a pout-- in his face. His lower lip protruding in a way Gakushuu finds funny. Whatever resolve he has before is now gone, one look at Karma’s face and he just _melts_. Karma pulls him to bed and he just follows. _Fuck you Karma_ . He swears in his head. If Karma asked him to come with him and run away he would probably say yes, because it’s Karma. 

“I missed you.” The redhead had pulled Gakushuu in his chest. The strawberry blonde broke their small hug to look up at Karma. “We saw each other today, idiot.” He rolled his eyes before going back to his past position in Karma’s chest. Karma laughed.  
“If I told past Gakushuu, that we’d turn out like this, do you think he’d believe me?” Gakushuu and Karma now changed positions, Karma as the little spoon and Gakushuu as the big spoon. 

“No. He would think you are crazy.” He replied pressing a small kiss in Karma’s neck. The redhead giggling after. 

“I’m glad we turned out like this.” Gakushuu smiled. To be honest, until now he has no idea how they became boyfriends. The silly competition between the two parts of school, the main campus and the outcasts really fueled their rivalry. While most of 3E transferred to other schools, Karma stayed in Kunugigaoka. He said it was because the students are competitive and it would make his year interesting. They became rivals for a year, both fighting for the Top 1 spot for the whole school year. The student body thought it was funny and sweet, kind of. Nobody really puts up with Karma like Asano does, and no one has seen Asano this riled up before. 

That was kinda how their relationship started. People would pair them up, some even bribing the teachers to make them sit together in the same table or pair them in projects. The two ever really thought about it, both of them thought it was just because they are the top students in school and pairing them up with another student will be unfair to others. They were both oblivious to the whole school’s not-really-secret shipping. It was entertaining for a while, seeing the two dance around each other, oblivious to their own feelings. 

“Do you remember the time we fought?” Gakushuu asks, rubbing Karma’s tummy. Karma nodded, chuckling slightly at their silliness. 

“We were too stupid to even notice our feelings, but I’m glad we figured it out in the end.” 

It was somewhere between vacation, Karma and Gakushuu had accidentally bumped into each other. Karma thought it was the perfect time to go on a trip to somewhere far, so they travelled as far as they can go, no extra clothes, no preparation, just their wallets and credit cards. Gakushuu didn’t bring any charger so they were missing for a week. Gakushuu is surprised his father was actually worried after he phoned him by borrowing a stranger’s phone. 

The two slept at different hotels and went to different tourist spots and destinations, both not worried of money shortage (Gakuhou puts money everyday in one of Gakushuu’s credit card). Gakushuu could vividly remember the night they went to a festival. There were lots of food stalls and small shops. Gakushuu could remember checking the stalls for good souvenirs, while Karma bought some food. After they both had their fun walking around, they both decided to sit under a tree. It was midnight and people had already left. 

Karma was drinking his strawberry milkshake while laughing at something. Gakushuu can’t help but stare. The red head is attractive. How come he only noticed now? Karma must have noticed Gakushuu’s quietness so he turned and locked his eyes with him. It went on for minutes---or seconds, Gakushuu has no idea how long because time always feels like its not working when he’s with Karma. It sounds cheesy but its true. 

Gakushuu has no idea how they kissed. It was fast, the redhead impulsively leaned in, Gakushuu just sat shocked. He didn’t have enough time to react when Karma pulled away, eyes glossy and muttering a string of curses. He tried to follow but he can’t catch up with Karma’s pace. The next day, he was greeted with a note saying _I went home, I’m sorry._ Gakushuu went home alone that day, he had to ride a few trains and cabs before finally entering his city. As soon as he went home he locked himself in his room. He wasn’t sad, but he wasn’t happy either, he felt rather empty. 

Vacations are over. The students are excited to see the couple’s---Karushuu as they call it-- antics. They were ready to take some pictures and gossip, but the both of them avoided each other like a plague. They didn’t eat lunch together, they didn’t even argue when both of them scored perfect in the pop quiz. Even the Virtuosos had noticed the sudden silence and started to interrogate the strawberry blonde. 

_“Keep your questions to yourself. My life is not a TV show. You don’t need to know every detail, and please stop meddling with my business._

He said to them, but the Virtuosos didn’t stop. The four of them helped Gakushuu win Karma’s heart again but it was hard when Gakushuu doesn’t even cooperate. So they resorted to one thing: Lock the two in the storage room. The amount of cliche-ness made the four laugh while waiting outside, hoping the two make up and make out too. 

Well they weren’t wrong. The two went out of the storage room fully disheveled. Their hair sticking into different places and their uniforms looks like they were harassed by a bear. The four teased the two, Gakushuu glaring while Karma snickered. 

“I love you.” Gakushuu whispered. 

“Why so sudden?” Karma laughed, he gets one ‘I love you’ a month from his selfish boyfriend so he turns around and cup’s the blonde’s face. “I love you too.” He pulled Gakushuu into a hug and they both slept soundly, tucked in each other’s arms. 

And when Gakohou sticks his head inside to check on his son, he notices a small blob of red next to his son’s strawberry blonde hair. He smiles. He closes the door and goes back to his office. “I know you are happy for him.” He says to no in particular and sips on his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> type "1" if its trash


End file.
